Tu veux boire un verre chez moi ?
by SuriKath
Summary: Une histoire de Turks, d'un séducteur et d'une glaciale femme.


Elle avançait tout simplement, se contentant de regarder le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de personne. Elle était seule, comme à son habitude et ne faisait plus attention aux regards glacials des passants.

Elle était différente de tous ces gens et ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas des plus nobles mais elle s'en contentait, tant qu'elle avait son salaire à la fin du mois. Pourquoi tant de solitude ? Elle était une Turk, une tueuse de la Shinra, elle avait un boulot sale, et elle était seulement âgée de dix huit ans...

La jeune femme n'avait plus vraiment d'identité elle n'avait que son prénom et son âge, plus rien ne la rattachait à ses origines oubliées. C'était une condition que ses employeurs obligeaient s'ils devenaient Turks.

Enfant, elle avait subi un entraînement peu orthodoxe au sein de la Shinra alors que sa famille l'avait laissée ici. Celle dont les parents avaient nommés Yamiko oublia tout de sa famille, y compris leur visage triste et coupable quand ils s'en allèrent sans leur fille aînée.

Depuis, elle avait grandi et mûri trop rapidement. Son visage à la peau tannée par le soleil devint froid et calculateur. L'étincelle de vie qu'à son âge devrait briller dans ses yeux gris avait disparu. Son corps fin s'était durci, sculptant un corps athlétique et alléchant que ses employeurs n'hésitaient pas à utiliser pour ses missions.

Elle avait pris pour habitude de laisser son opulente chevelure lisse relâché, tombant gracieusement en cascade néant le long de son dos. Généralement, une mèche de cheveux cachait une partie de son visage. Elle portait l'uniforme du Turk à sa manière, tant qu'il y avait du noir et blanc. Elle cachait son imposant tatouage de serpent qui montait le long de son bras gauche sous sa chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée et son tailleur, alors que son pantalon moulait ses jambes fuselées, le tout avec des chaussures noires.

Un homme à la chevelure de feu se planta alors face à elle. C'était un de ses collègues tueurs qui passait son temps à la zieuter et la taquiner un peu trop méchamment. Il avait vingt-quatre ans et un avait un compte assez élevés d'assassinats. Son nom était Reno, c'était un Turk assez impétueux et futé.

-Yo Yami' ! J'imagine que ta mission s'est bien passée ?

-Mon nom est Yamiko. Répliqua t-elle froidement.

Le rouquin avait l'habitude de ses glaciales attaques, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant et entoura son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme, la draguant comme il essayait de faire à chaque fois. Aussi fut il surpris quand elle lui fit une clé de bras, remarquant au passage un léger morceau du tatouage de la jeune femme.

-Toujours aussi froide ma chérie ? Fit il sur un ton plaisantin.

-Toujours aussi con, le roux.

Piqué au vif par cette remarque, il se détacha vivement d'elle et grommela dans son coin. Cela fit légèrement sourire la jeune femme qui continuait de marcher. Le rouquin capta alors la bonne humeur de sa collègue et cela le rendit heureux.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher d'elle : il la taquinait, l'emmerdait, et faisait tout pour la séduire, mais Yamiko n'était pas très encline à la séduction.

-Tu comptes faire quoi Yamiko ?

Elle sourit quand il fit l'effort de ne pas écorcher son prénom et daigna répondre :

-Faire mon rapport au chef et rentrer chez moi. Ta mission ?

Reno apprécia l'effort de sa collègue d'entamer une conversation.

-Pas de soucis en particulier. Tu veux boire un coup chez moi ?

Elle sourit, devinant aisément ce que voulait au fond le rouquin.

-C'est pour me sauter ?

Il resta pantois face à la brutalité des propos de sa collègue, savant pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, mais rit légèrement avant de répliquer gentiment :

-Je pense peut être au sexe très souvent, et j'ai toujours voulu t'avoir dans mon lit, mais non, je te propose juste un verre chez moi. Mais si tu veux plus, n'hésite pas. Ajouta t-il gaiement.

-J'accepte pour le verre.

Puis elle laissa proprement en plan le Turk qui resta con quand il comprit qu'elle avait pour la première fois acceptée de boire un coup avec lui. Cela la fit légèrement rire, mais au fond d'elle, elle appréhendait déjà ce que cela allait donner, connaissant un peu trop bien son collègue.

Tout en faisant son rapport détaillé à Tseng, elle réfléchissait à comment allait se passer le « rendez vous » avec le rouquin . Son patron avait remarqué son comportement mais n'en tint pas compte, c'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Elle sortit de la grande tour Shinra, perdue dans ses pensées, déambulant dans Midgard sans vraiment faire attention à où elle se dirigeait. Elle se méfiait beaucoup du rouquin même si, dans le fond, elle l'appréciait. Il était mesquin et joueur, un peu méchant sur les bords mais il respectait son chef. Comment faire confiance à un homme qui avait une double facette ?

Elle n'était pas du genre à accorder sa confiance, et surtout pas à lui. Pourtant, elle avait besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un, de discuter avec, de rire et de passer du temps avec un homme. Yamiko en avait assez d'être seule chez elle à vivre pour tuer.

Reno l'attendait devant la gare appuyé contre un mur, une cigarette allumé sur ses lèvres. Il fallait avouer qu'il était assez séduisant : Grand avec un corps svelte mais musclé, il avait un visage clair avec deux marques rouges, deux tatouages sang sur ses pommettes. Ces yeux, fins, brillaient d'un éclat émeraude. Son front était ceinturé par une paire de lunettes d'aviateur noir, quelques mèches rouges tombant dessus. D'ailleurs, sa coupe de cheveux était pour le moins...originale : ébouriffés et court, derrière une longue queue de feu tombait sur son dos.

-Tu préfère la bière ou la vodka ?

-Les deux me conviennent.

Une conversation simple qui finit par la surprise du rouquin quand elle prit la fin de la cigarette des lèvres de son collègue pour tirer les dernières bouffées.

-Depuis quand tu fumes toi ?

-Je t'ai demandé si tu pissais bleu ? Ironisa t-elle.

En voyant la mine maussade qu'affichait le rouquin, elle esquissa un léger sourire pour répondre à sa question.

-Depuis deux ans. On va chez toi ?

-Ouaip. Au fait, ton tatouage, ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as aussi ?

Elle sourit une fois de plus, appréciant l'esprit observateur de son collègue et répondit que cela faisait deux ans qu'elle l'avait.

Les gens s'écartaient à leur passage, les Turks inspirant la crainte et la haine. Eux, ils s'en fichaient, commençant à avoir une vraie discussion qui était parti du tatouage de la demoiselle.

Arrivés chez Reno, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son élégant canapé de cuir blanc et alla chercher un pack de bière. Buvant tranquillement, ils rediscutèrent.

-Pourquoi un serpent ?

-Il représente ce que je suis : froide, inspirant la crainte, mais au fond, sage et patient. Il représente le changement, car je ne suis plus la petite fille joyeuse et naïve que j'étais avant.

-Toi aussi, on t'a emmené à la Shinra ?

-Oui. Facile à deviner avec la signification du tatouage, hein ? Rit elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules, se contentant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Puis, dans un geste de sympathie, il tendit un paquet de cigarettes à Yamiko, qui reconnaissante, le remercia gentiment. Souriante et allumant sa clope, elle commença à parler de choses qui lui venaient à l'esprit alors qu'elle buvait sans faire attention. Les bières commencèrent à défiler alors que la conversation déviait de plus en plus.

Alors que l'alcool embrumait l'esprit de Yamiko, elle voulut aller en boite de nuit, ce que Reno approuva sans hésiter, trop heureux de la voir se décoincer. Ce fut donc collés l'un à l'autre et la chemise de la demoiselle bien plus aérée qu'ils se rendirent à la boite de nuit la plus proche qu'il y avait, l'ambiance étant déjà au rendez vous.

Reno trouvait Yamiko superbe quand elle avait ce regard coquin et cet air amusé qu'elle n'avait jamais. Il adorait la voir profiter de sa soirée et aima encore plus l'invitation suggestive de la jeune femme à danser sous un rythme endiablé au milieu de la piste de danse. Yamiko s'amusait follement à danser avec un déhanché alléchant, n'hésitant pas à se frotter contre le corps de son chez collègue qui commençait à trouver la situation un peu trop excitante. Il fut tout aussi surpris quand la jeune l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour plaquer ses fines et douces lèvres contre les siennes, échangeant un baiser fougueux. Le rouquin se demanda si l'alcool ne lui jouait pas des tours mais non, il sentait bien le corps de la demoiselle contre le sien.

Le jeune Turk ne se souvint pas comment il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui, ni comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, mais ce dont il était sur de savoir en se réveillant, c'est que sa collègue allongée à ses côtés s'était décoincée au cours de la soirée puisqu'elle dormait nue près de lui.

Le boulot repris et Reno connut une Yamiko différente de ce qu'elle avait été. Moins coincée qu'à l'accoutumée, plus joueuse, joyeuse et surtout, au grand bonheur du rouquin, bien plus présente chez lui, plus particulièrement dans son lit. Après tout, son tatouage représentait le changement, et un événement peut facilement changer une personne, même une jeune femme froide comme Yamiko.


End file.
